Martel
by Disuse
Summary: Mithos believes that what he's doing is right, and he just wants to be with his sister again. This is the story told in his point of view, all the while praying to his sister, and mourning about lost friends and companions. SPOILERS. Please R


Well, here's a one shot! It's all about Mithos, and he's kind of telling his story to Martel and praying to her. I hope that you all like it! Oh yeah, and SPOILERS galore.  
----

Martel.

Why did you die? Do you hate me, is that it? Why did you leave me here alone? Yuan turned on me, I turned against Kratos and all there was once you left was pity and hate. Why did you die? I miss you so much, my dear sister. I love you, love you, love you. I do not know why you left, but if you wake up, I will forgive you. Why aren't you waking up?

Martel.

Why did you go? You said that no one shall be sacrificed, yet you went in there and sacrificed yourself. Do you love me? Yuan, oh, Yuan, he left, armed with a ring. Martel, why didn't you tell me? Don't you love me? I love you, but I'm starting to lose myself.

Martel.

I miss you. Yuan left, he hates me. Kratos looks at me still, loyalty in his brain and tears in his eyes. He doesn't trust me, but he still stays with me, for he says I am his friend. My wings are covered in blood—I'm pushing my Cruxis crystal to it's limits, and some things, such as the natural painkillers it used to have are disappearing.

Martel.

I made a plan, a brilliant plan to unite everyone without discrimination. I made a plan so I could be with you again. I want to see you again, alive and well. Laughing, cheering, loving me, and just being with me again. You lay there, your face is white, you are still and your eyes are glassy. But still, I hug you, praying for the millionth time that you shall come alive.

Martel.

Finally, finally, I made the match. Do you know what that traitor did? That despicable traitor went out, found himself a wench and had a child. I took care of that, but once he came back, he looked so pitiful, so pitiful, so I told him that I didn't do it. He doesn't do anything anymore. I saw him once, trying to kill himself. He vomited, Goddess knows what he vomited because he hasn't eaten. He stares at me with hollow eyes, all the time, he murmurs, "Anna…." I tried to cheer him up, Martel, I really did. I told him that we found the perfect match, and he went mad. He screamed, and screamed, and then he bent down, shaking and whispered, "I can't cry." Why would he want to cry, Martel? Why?

Martel.

I sent Kratos on the journey, hoping that he'd come alive again. I punished him for trying to hurt me, and I think it worked. I told him I'd kill Yuan, and he went all pale. You know I wouldn't kill Yuan, right? You loved him, didn't you. I wouldn't kill him…Unless he really got in the way. Kratos is escorting the Chosen right now, and I feel that you'll be alive soon. Just a little longer, Martel, just a little longer.

Martel.

Kratos came back. I saw someone, someone with a huge likeness to him traveling with the chosen. Kratos looked defeated, and he looked sad, so sad. The Chosen touched his hand gently, whispering something to him, and what he did shocked me. He hugged the Chosen, and whispered, "I'm sorry." She nodded, and I realized something—She knew about Kratos. Was he going to betray me? No, no he wasn't as he handed the Chosen over. He still wants to resurrect you, Martel, I think he does. We all love you so much, Martel, so much….

Martel.

Yes, Kratos won't betray us. You. Me. Remiel is carrying out the script and the Chosen's companions are outraged, but Remiel is carrying on, telling them what will happen. The Chosen is very selfless, like you. It will be a perfect match, Martel. The Chosen's group strikes back and defeated Remiel. Good riddance, he was swallowed up by greed anyways. Ah, Kratos has stepped in…And he defeated Remiel. I see swallowed rage in his eyes, and it's obvious that he hasn't had a great journey. He revealed himself, as it was planned but he's utterly unconvincing. His voice is flat and his eyes are desperate. No one but myself can see that, however. We're so close, Martel, so close.

Martel.

Kratos fought them. He's holding back, he can't stand to hit them, but he is. He's about to strike the brash young boy but stops. I recognize that look on Kratos' face. He looks desperate, sad, and I can tell he's screaming inside. Ah, he cannot seem to bring himself to kill his son. Damn. I knew that he wasn't to be trusted, and this mission was to test that trust. Before he did anything rash, I appeared. You know I'd never risk your life, Martel. I didn't want this to happen, but it will be necessary. Oh Martel, almost, almost….

Martel.

I spoke to Kratos, telling him that I knew, I knew it was his son. Now, they shall die. Kratos bows before me with gritted teeth. He feels betrayed, but he betrayed me first. You understand that, don't you, Martel? If someone betrays you, you must hurt them. And this hurt Kratos so much, so much. He'll never go against me again. Lloyd's group is useless, utterly useless. I swatted them like flies. I was about to finish them off, once the renegades came. Martel, look what has become of your beloved fiancée. He's so useless, unlike us. What did you see in him, Martel, oh, Martel my sister. He took the Chosen's group away, but it just means that you must wait but a little longer, Martel. Just a little longer…I left, telling Kratos to come with me.

Martel.

I hope you are not angry with me, for I became swallowed up with rage and struck Kratos. He didn't fight back, just stared at me, stared at me with that gaze. I intended to strike him unconscious so I didn't have to have that gaze on me constantly. I did, but his eyes stayed open, watching me. His wings were splattered with blood, as were mine. I left, left with anger, and I killed a few of the angels that got in my way. It wasn't like they were indispensable, Martel, and they should've known better than to get in my way. Oh, Martel, I hope that you're not angry.

Martel.

Kratos is disappearing mysteriously, and I don't know why. He mutters underneath his breath about elves and wood, and Origin and I can't seem to figure out why. I think he's going mad, Martel. We all are. I'm going mad without you, Martel. The Chosen's group seems to think that they can make a difference. Isn't that ridiculous, Martel? I think that they want to save their friend, _and _the world. Oh, Martel, why do they deceive themselves? Just a while longer, Martel, just you wait…

Martel.

I sent Pronyma to fetch the Chosen. Pronyma is a despicable, horrible, irritating thing, but she'll get the job done. When she looks at me, I see love in her eyes. Isn't that ridiculous? It's…It's just…Why would she think that I, Lord Yggdrasil would ever love one such as she? I sent Kratos to go check on Pronyma, for I heard that Yuan would attempt to take the Chosen too. I told Kratos to bring Yuan to me, so I could try to convince him one last time. If his opinion doesn't sway, he doesn't truly love you, Martel.

Martel.

The Chosen's group is trying to sever the mana links. Why are they doing this? I have underestimated them—I should've killed them instead if toying with them. Oh well, I like a challenge. I decided that I must check on them, so I transformed into my child like form and attacked Ozette, that horrible place where half elves are scorned. Then, I lay there, pretending to be hurt. They're foolish, trusting me and my story without any proof. There are half elves and humans in the same group…Maybe it's because of Colette's lifelessness? Martel, oh, Martel, my plan is finally working.

Martel.

That boy—Genis, the half elf. He trusts me. He trusts me, and I don't know what to do. For…I…I feel as if I finally have a friend again, yet I must betray him. The girl—Presea spoke about loss. I understand her pain, and I spoke with passion there, more passion than I have spoken with for a long, long time…I got dumped with a dwarf and a doll. They all spoke of the legend, and I tried to restrain my anger. Tabatha, that living doll…She looks like you, Martel, she really does. Don't think that I'll betray you for Genis and Tabatha, because I won't. I'll betray them for you, Martel, my sister.

Martel.

This girl, another half elf, Raine, she ran away in the middle of the night, and I insisted on coming to save her. I rode on Genis' rheiard. He trusts me…We went to a grave. A girl, Presea has lost her sister to exspheres. It's enough to make me feel slightly guilty. Yuan and Kratos assume that I don't feel anything anymore, but I do! Martel, I feel love, I feel pain, I feel guilt, I feel sadness, but I have no one to tell it to. No one, no one at all…Except for you, your body, my dear sister. We rescued Raine, and found out she was from Tethe'alla. Not that it makes any difference.

Martel.

They won't let me fight. They're worried about my safety, but they don't know that I could easily beat all of them. I want to fight, but I don't know why! Oh, yes, to protect the Chosen, that's why. But that's not all, I want to….Genis…No, I apologize Martel. All that matters is you, Martel, my sister. I gave that panpipe that you made for me to them…To protect them. I..I don't know, Martel, I really don't know what I'm doing now. This is the first time in a long time that I didn't know what I was doing.

Martel.

I heard your panpipe, and Aska responded to it. I sent Aska down to save them, and that he did. I took the rheiards, telling myself that I just wanted to save the Chosen. But then why did I bring all of the rheiards, and not just one? All that matters is that the Chosen is safe for now. They asked for explanations, tons of them, but I had them all ready. They are a very nosy group. Your panpipe broke, Martel, but Genis was so earnestly sorry that I couldn't be mad at him…Martel, don't think I value this group over you, because I don't. You are the only thing that matters, the only thing…

Martel.

Martel, they came back with a flute. They gave it to me, they trust me, think of me as a friend, yet I'm going to betray them. I feel it in my bones—I'll betray them soon, so soon. Why didn't I just stay in my self-inflicted prison, Martel? These people are reminding me how beautiful true life really is. But looking around, I also see how ugly it is. A world of lifeless beings, Martel, I'll stick to my plan. Martel, this is so much harder than I thought, please forgive me for making you wait so long, Martel, my sister.

Martel.

I thought I heard Genis' voice. The ground began to rumble, and I knew that they severed the mana links. Fools, utter fools. A rock began to loosen above Tabatha, and for a moment, I didn't see Tabatha, I saw…You, you, my dear sister. I didn't want to lose you twice, so I jumped, knocking her to the side and getting squashed by the rock. I said your name, I remember, Martel. Tabatha seemed to be earnestly worried, and I inwardly cursed for endangering myself and my plan for some doll. The great seed is safe, but I heard your scream, Martel. You screamed of pain, of misery. I promise you, Martel, I shall free you soon…

Martel.

The Chosen's group is so naïve, so kind. They say that I'm kind, they trust Kratos, they…They're so unnatural. They say that I'm their friend. The Chosen has caught that disease that you have, Martel. It…It's painful watching this for the second time. Back at Altessa's, Raine fell ill, so we had to get a doctor in order to save her. Although it wasn't serious, everyone worried. I knew what they were going through. Remember, Martel, when Kratos fell ill? One illness could prove to be fatal…That's what you taught me. I brought Genis aside and told him I knew the cure. Martel, why is it that I feel so…So real with this half elf? I don't want to betray him Martel, but in order to save you, I must. I'm sorry Genis…

Martel.

At the summit of the mountain, Genis attacked a monster with some fireballs. It was really impressive, Martel. He is powerful for his age. I asked him who he liked better, me or Lloyd. You would've been ashamed of me, Martel, for asking such a petty question, but I couldn't help it. I was glad to hear him say my name. He reassured me that we were friends forever, and now I think…Maybe I can get him to join Cruxis and we will rule together! Along with you, of course, Martel.

Martel.

I went back to Derris Kharlan, reassuring the doll and the dwarf that I was going out for a short walk. I came in time to see Lloyd trying to grasp the Eternal Sword, but I informed him that it wasn't his to take. He's a human…How could've I have forgotten that? I also informed them that all of their efforts have been futile. They cannot understand anything without explanations. They are truly worthless…How could've I forgotten that, Martel, how? My mind changed once I slipped into my adult body, it seems. I told Genis of my plan for no discrimination. I saw hope in his eyes. There's still hope for him. Finally, Martel, it's almost time…

Martel.

Lloyd's group fought me. They do not know who I am, or my purpose—All they know is that I am evil. I am not evil, Martel, really, I'm not. Genis through a fireball at me, oh, Genis, my friend. I had two choices—Be hit by the fireball, or reflect it. I didn't want to hurt Genis, so I reflected it. Pronyma, that idiot, that _bitch _threw a fireball at Genis which I took. I took the hit. I never thought that I'd care for anyone besides you ever again, but I was wrong. Genis is my friend. I dropped the panpipe. Was it an accident or on purpose? I don't even know. Oh, Martel, I'm feeling so…So…Confused. I want you to be back, so we can be together again and this madness will stop.

Martel.

I went back to Altessa's house. Genis' group came back to cure the Chosen. Zelos embraced Lloyd, however Lloyd didn't seem too happy about that. They seem to be friends, but Zelos will join me…Won't he? He won't betray me, will he? No, he's much too selfish for that. He will show his true colours in time, just as I will…Tonight? Genis knows. He asked me if I was really his friend, and I said yes both times. I am his friend, I am! He's my friend, and…Oh, Martel, he'll betray me, won't he?

Martel.

Oh, Martel, Yuan came to tell Lloyd about his father. Kratos came as well. It's a night of discoveries, I suppose. Everyone was so shocked, and Lloyd and the others spoke. They are so…So…So oblivious. _You're still you, discrimination is wrong, everyone can live together, blah blah blah. _Afterwards, Lloyd made yet another speech, and I've had enough. I stepped in, informing him that it was incredibly corny. I threw a ball of pure mana at Yuan who was knocked to the floor. Weakling. That took barely effort from my part. I know you wouldn't have been happy with me, but I had to, to demonstrate my power. I informed them that I knew every step that they took with Pronyma's help, unfortunately. I began to kick Yuan, and began to laugh, laugh so hard. Martel, I think I'm going mad. I can't help myself! Martel! Please, I need help, I need some serious help…I'll become better once you awaken. Yes, all better…

Martel.

Genis, Altessa and Tabatha came. This suddenly became a helluva lot harder. Genis already had guessed. Smart boy…I wish that he would join me, but in my heart, I know, he never will. I told him that I never trusted him, but I did, I did—I do, I do! Oh, Genis, I just said that so it won't hurt you once…Once I kill your group for once and for all. I threw a ball of mana at Presea—I don't know why, I just did! I just needed to let something out, oh Martel, I can hear your voice, scolding me for needless violence! But it's not needless, Martel, I swear it, it's not!

Martel.

Altessa saved the girl. Tabatha looked at me with those horrible, empty eyes saying all the while, "MITHOS SAVED ME. MITHOS…MITHOS SAVED ME…."  
I vaguely recall telling her to shut up. She looked so much like you, so much…But I cannot fall for it, lest my plan be ruined. Tabatha…She…She's disgusting, a mere, shadow of you, this disturbing little doll who mimics feelings, empathy, words…Lloyd struck me, but Genis tried…Tried to protect me. Why, Martel, why are these mortals so forgiving?

Martel.

Pronyma came, begging me to come back. So I complied, turning into my adult form in order to calm myself. I brought Kratos with me—He is going to get a stern talking to. Maybe even some physical force can teach him to even think about betraying me. When I went there, I physically struck him and screamed, screamed out my misery…Martel, you wouldn't have liked that. Then, I left him, thinking he was unconscious—The next time I checked on him, he was gone. Where has he gone? I didn't know, but I had some suspicions…Oh well, he won't be able to do anything worth killing him for. Useless, that's what he was. Martel, we're getting so close, we're almost there. I can already hear your voice…

Martel.

Finally, it has happened. Zelos has betrayed them, and it seems that Genis' group is stronger than I thought. I thought that they wouldn't be able to kill someone who they thought of as a friend, but I was wrong. They killed Zelos, but he leaked information. Damn him. He's still on their side—Kind of. That group seems to be very manipulative. All right, I guess I could use a bit of a challenge. I have planted a series of traps, so with luck, all I'll have left to fight is Kratos' brat. Of course, the door is locked as well. Or maybe not even him. He'll be so easy, and after he's dead then, as for Kratos, I can….Oh, I apologize, Martel. Kratos was your friend, so I won't kill him just yet, just for you, Martel.

Martel.

He came in, I have no idea how, but he came alone. Then, his friends came. Genis struck me. He physically struck me, Genis, my friend…Martel, why is it that all I love withers away? I couldn't stand this, so I turned away. I cannot let anyone see any type of weakness at all, so I bid Pronyma to get rid of them. Surely she's capable of defeating this band of idiots. But…She was defeated. Defeated by all of them, and she crawled towards me, begging for mercy…The fool! She called me Mithos, the name that only my companions may call me! Mithos! I killed her instantly. Why must people anger me so? I know that it was unethical, Martel, but I couldn't help myself. Soon, soon, you shall awaken.

Martel.

You woke up, in the Chosen's body. You woke, you woke! It finally succeeded, and you woke up, and now we can be happy, just you and me. Nothing else matters but having you back, with me, my wonderful sister. Martel? What's wrong with you? If it's not my body, your body…I'm just carrying out your wish. I'm not the same as I used to be, I know, but I'm better now. Stronger. I can protect you now, Martel, Martel, why are you rejecting me? Martel…I thought you loved me. I slaved, saw things that no one should, lived for 4000 years. Why are you rejecting me now? This isn't you, no, you were influenced…This is a joke, a trick! What happened to my beautiful, kind sister…I just want my sister back. The one who loved me no matter what, the one who always listened, the one who took care of me. Martel? Where did you go, Martel…

Martel.

…Martel, I shall still talk to you. You must have…Must've went mad...I…I don't know. Let's just pretend that didn't happen, all right? Kratos came and slipped a key crest on you before you could tell me you were sorry, or explain yourself. Damn Kratos, damn Lloyd, damn them all! Kratos betrayed me, he betrayed you, betrayed us! I don't believe him, I can't! He was my friend, Martel, my friend! He showed me that not all humans were bad, and he was my teacher, my mentor, he…He…Oh, Martel, why is this happening? You, Yuan, Kratos, all gone. I shall find you again Martel, but you'll be in Derris Kharlan, just like you wanted! The Chosen claims to have had your memories and your voice in her. Lies! Filthy lies! Martel, why? Why have you done this?

Martel.

They tried to fight me! I was still wounded…And Genis threw the last blow. Why, Martel, why couldn't I just kill him? I disappeared into the Cruxis Crystal. Everything's…Numb. I can see things, I can hear things, but I cannot move. Genis has me in his hand. I hear Kratos speaking about Origin. No! Kratos! Damn you! He knows that there will be consequences, that I wasn't defeated, doesn't he? He…Wants to die. Why haven't I seen that before? Oh, Martel, what now, what now? In Heimdall, I hear the elf elder speaking about half elves! How I despise that man. He is the son of the one who threw us out, creating war and suffering! Half elves are just as good—No, better than the likes of him! Martel, oh Martel, can't you see how painful this is for me?

Martel.

They are all reassuring Lloyd, but I know that he'll fight his father. And I know that he'll win, no matter if Kratos is stronger, for the sheer fact that I know that Kratos won't be able to lay a finger against Lloyd. Idiots, all idiots. Lloyd didn't kill Kratos! But Kratos killed himself by releasing all of his mana and Yuan came to the scene! I don't believe it…All of the traitors, gathered here. Origin spoke ill of me, as did Kratos. They are speaking of many things, and all of them are naïve, fake and stupid, unrealistic. Finally, after they made the pact, I stole Lloyd's body! Serves them right! Now I have a body to save you with, Martel…

Martel.

Damn that group. Damn them all! The Chosen interfered, and now I'm stuck in this pathetic body. It's truly….Ugh. I hate this body, so frail and weak. I teleported, noting that I still had my powers. Excellent. I quickly sealed off the route to Derris Kharlan with a trap. I may convince them and get rid of their spirit still. Colette struggled against me, and I, in my weakened form wasn't able to fight against her. My spirit is still broken from your rejection, Martel. I showed the Chosen and Kratos' son my memory. Perhaps they shall feel my pain, know what it's like to be betrayed, hated by all sides. Oh, Martel, why won't you accept me?

Martel.

I refused to come off of Colette. My spirit is versatile, so I can transport it where I please…Also, I'm able to go see Sheena and Kratos suffer. Excellent. They deserve it, the both of them! They shall come and accept my idea of peace…I showed an apparition of Lloyd and Kuchinawa, informing them on how useless they were. They almost fell for it once that stupid boy came in with one of his speeches once again. They are so arrogant. Sometimes running away is all we can do…I tried running away from you, Martel, but I can't. Martel, I was so close. Please, come back to me…

Martel.

Then I went to Regal and Presea, and showed them her sister. I was so disappointed that Presea didn't avenge her sister…Now she has the chance! I used yet another apparition, and they nearly did it, they were nearly convinced when Lloyd showed up. Again. Why do they not want to pay for their sins? I have payed dearly, everyone has. They refuse to, the cowards! Martel, wouldn't you be angry if I didn't destroy your killer?

Martel.

Next, I saw Genis and Raine. It hurt me to see them, I mean…They were my friends. Especially Genis. I used the mayor and their mother. I saw their faces, and it hurt, hurt so much. Oh, Genis, forgive me for hurting you. Then I showed up, and spoke the truth about half elves. Oh, the look I saw on Genis' face was one of hope! One of misery, but hope gleaming! Genis was going to join me once Lloyd showed up…Lloyd, Kratos' son, you shall pay for taking away my friend. Martel, the end is near…

Martel.

I finally saw my shell, whispering, "Home…I'm going home…" I suppose my shell emits my deepest wish. To truly have a home, just a place with me and you, Martel. I spoke to them, told them my dream, told them of my misery. Still, they were unconvinced. Where do us half elves go? Where do we live? As lifeless beings, we have total control. No one we love will die, no one will suffer, and we'll all be happy. We'll have a home…Martel, do you hear that? A home…

Martel.

They fought me, and they were strong. Kratos, my old friend, my companion of old…You struck me, and I saw the pain in your eyes. Kratos, how could you? Genis, how could you? Eventually, I'll be taken over by this crystal, the only thing keeping me alive…I want to die as myself. I've lived for far too long, for such a long, long time. If I could make the choice, I'd do it again. I have no regrets, I just followed my dreams. Now, I know, that I cannot join Martel. She will be reborn, I now see, without me. So I won't even see you in the afterlife, Martel. But you shall be alive, so I'll die with a light heart, although I won't be able to see you again. Genis has to take care, remember that. Martel, please, please, never make the mistakes I have…And please…Remember me as the small boy who just wanted to save the world. …Good bye, Kratos, Yuan, my companions of old. Good bye Genis, my best friend. And good bye Martel, my sister. ….Good…Bye….

Martel…  
----

I feel so sorry for Mithos at the end of the game. He really thinks that what he's doing is right, and his voice sounds so tired and sad...Please review!


End file.
